This invention relates generally to adjustable tables and stands and, more particularly, to a portable and adjustable stand specifically configured to be used while tailgating and then stored away.
Tailgating is a term frequently used to describe the social activity of gathering near an athletic even venue, such as a parking lot near a football stadium, to eat, drink, and socialize prior to entering the venue to watch the actual sporting event. Frequently portable grills are used to grill meat products and drinks are enjoyed in a manner similar to that of a picnic or lake party. Soft drinks or beer are often consumed from cups or cans. For example, tailgating is popular prior to college or professional football games as a means of cheering on one's favored team and for enhancing the overall fan experience. Specifically, tailgating may include activities such as playing a game of touch football or just playing catch.
A difficulty often experienced by “tailgaters” is having a convenient place to set drink items, such as cups or cans, while participating in grilling, playing catch with a football, Frisbee®, or the like. This is especially difficult since tailgating activities usually take place on the tailgate of a truck or SUV. Various devices have been proposed in the prior art for adjustable tables and stands. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not adequately provide a stand that is portable, adjustable, and specifically configurable for use while tailgating.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a stand that is height adjustable, collapsible for transport and storage, and specifically configured to hold beverage containers, tools used while grilling, and the like.